Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5y - 5}{5y + 7} + \dfrac{3y + 11}{5y + 7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-5y - 5 + 3y + 11}{5y + 7}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-2y + 6}{5y + 7}$